Harry Potter and the Crystal of Light
by luv2write12234
Summary: Set in 5th year. Harry, Ron, and Hermione must go and find the Crystal of Light. Before Voldemort does. It's do or die time. But what Harry doesn't know- could the most powerful weapon in the universe be right under his nose? And what's a Harry Potter story without drama and romance? Ron/Hermione of course! Love, jealousy, and... snogging. It's an adventure you don't wanna miss!
1. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HEYY GUYS! OK SO THIS IS WHAT THE STORY IS ABOUT: HARRY GETS THIS DREAM ABOUT VOLDEMORT AND HE'S MENTIONED SOMETHING ABOUT THE CRYSTAL OF LIGHT. IT'S THE MOST POWERFUL WEAPON IN THE WORLD. READ MORE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT MORE. ANYWAY, HARRY HAS TO FIND THIS CRYSTAL BEFORE VOLDEMORT. SO ITS BASICALLY ABOUT THIS ADVENTURE. I TRIED TO WRITE IT LIKE THE REAL NOVELS. BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING- J.K. ROWLING DOES. ALSO ITS SET DURING 5****TH**** YEAR. BEGAN IN THE SUMMER UNTIL THE END OF THE YEAR. AND LETS NOT FORGET THE ROMANCE! RON AND HERMIONE OF COURSE.(MY FAVORITE) ACTUALLY, THERES GONNA BE A LOT OF ROMANCE. NONE OF THEM INCLUDE HARRY. FOR SOME REASON I DON'T LIKE HARRY WITH ANYONE. I WOULD PUT GINNY IN THERE, BUT SHE WOULD BE ONLY 14. I KNOW SOME OF THE FACTS AND OTHER THINGS MIGHT BE DIFFERENT FROM THE REAL STORY, SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'll TRY TO MAKE IT AS ACCUARATE AS I CAN. ALSO, IT MIGHT TAKE A COUPLE OF WEEKS TO UPLOAD EVERY CHAPTER. AND REMEMBER I LOVE REVIEWS! I REALLY HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY THIS STORY, IT'S GONNA BE FUN!**

** -LUV2WRITE12234**


	2. The Dream

CHAPTER 1

THE DREAM

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _

_ The scream of the tortured victim still echoed through the cave. This cave was a dark, mysterious hideout. The walls were stone black. Rough, bumpy rocks edged around everywhere. Nothing was pleasant. You could almost feel the evil._

_ Griphook, a poor servant goblin, was startled by what he just witnessed. _

_He gulped. "D-d-don't y-you th-think th-that was a-a bit h-harsh s-sir?" He asked nervously._

_The Dark Lord craned his neck. His snake-like face, full of hatred and anger, turned to Griphook. _

_"Quiet, Goblin!" The Lord hissed. "There was no loss. He was a pathetic, useless, good-for-nothing little arse. Like you." He sneered. Griphook winced. "Besides, I warned him didn't I? But still, he refused to tell me anything." He scoffed._

_"M-maybe he d-didn't kn-know anything s-sir." Griphook stuttered._

_"How DARE you!" Voldemort roared. "ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME? ME? The most powerful Lord theres ever been?" He yelled. Griphook backed away until he hit the wall._

_"And to who, I ask?" He said, getting up. "To an idiot Goblin that can't even FOLLOW ORDERS! You're lucky your still here! You're lucky I haven't destroyed you to PIECES!"_

_ Griphook slowly swallowed his fear in his throat. It seems as if the Dark Lord's reptilian eyes were burning through his soul like fire making its way to death._

_"I-I know, o-of course. I-I am v-very gr-grateful for you s-sir. Th-thank you." He gave a very awkward bow and looked up. _

_Voldemort narrowed his eyes, but let it go. He sat back down on his black throne._

_"Now," He said, a bit calmer. "We must find that crystal. The crystal is the source of everything."_

_Griphook looked confused. "Wh-what cr-crystal exactly, s-sir?"_

_The Lord seemed offended. "The Crystal of Light, you moron. What do you think?"_

_"S-sorry s-sir."_

_"Pathetic." Voldemort said under his breath. "We must get the crystal." Griphook quickly nodded. He continued, "With it, I will destroy Potter. Finish what I started. I will become victorious. THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" _

_Griphook once again nodded. "S-sir? D-do y-you Kn-know who it is who h-has it?" _

_The Dark Lord thought about it for a while. Finally, "Alas, I do not know for sure, Goblin. But I do have my suspicions."_

_"H-Harry P-Potter, sir?" _

_Voldemort gave him a murderous glare. Both anger and fear mixed in his dry, emotionless eyes. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NAME AROUND ME!" He bellowed. "I gave you too many chances, Goblin! I'm DONE with you! "_

_"B-but s-sir ! Plea-" _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo!" _

_Voldemort sneered with disgust. "Look out, Potter. I'm gonna get you." _


	3. Letters

CHAPTER 2

LETTERS

It was a warm, sunny, beautiful summer day at Privet Drive. The weather was wonderful. The day was pleasant, and you could hear the happy children running around, laughing, playing, and having a great time. All, except one child.

Harry Potter sat bolt up on his bed. He just had a terrible dream. _It seemed so real_ he thought. Sweat was beading down his forehead. His scar was hurting, that only happens when Voldemort is near. _Oh, no._

Harry was reflecting about the dream. _What does it mean? Is Voldemort near? Is he coming? What is the Crystal of Light?_

It was just too much. He knew Voldemort was rising, but… this soon? And why would he think that Harry has this…this Crystal?

Harry tried to take it out of his mind - for the time being, of course. He knew this was going to come back and bite him in the arse. But, for now, he decided to overlook it. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grabbed his glasses.

Harry looked around his room. If you call it a room. It was just a small closet under the stairs. Nothing special at all. All he had was a mattress, a tiny dresser, some clothes splattered around everywhere, his wand, Hogwarts' books, and a picture if his 2 best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Harry sighed. He missed them so much. It wasn't the same without them. Plus, there was nothing to do at the Dursleys'. Every day was the same - wake up, get yelled at, make breakfast, lunch, and dinner, (twice as much for Dudley, that is) get yelled at some more, and go to sleep.

It was like he was locked up. A prisoner.

He missed his friends. He missed Hogwarts. He missed quidditch. And Hagrid. And his dorm. And the amazing food. And sometimes, in really, really, really, really desperate times, he'd even missed Snape. Harry made a face and shook his head. _Scratch that._

While Harry was listening to his Uncle Vernon yelling at the mailman, he heard a _tap, tap, tap. _He looked and found his owl, Hedwig, pecking on his window frame. Excited, Harry rushed off his bed, open the window, and grabbed the 3 letters. He thanked Hedwig, and while stroking her feathers, he read the letters. The first one was from Ron:

_Harry-_

_Hey, mate. How's it going? The Dursleys treating you any good? I should hope so. I don't care if it's illegal or not – you should hex them to eternity! Anyway, mum talked to Dumbledore and he said you could come over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer holiday! Isn't that great? We should be there by Friday, I think. So get packed! Hermiones' coming a day early. See you later, mate. –Ron_

"YES!" Harry said aloud. He would finally be outta this place! He couldn't wait. The trio would be reunited. Friday! That was only 2 days away! He reread the letter. Joy was written all over his face.

Harry silently chuckled at the part where he mentioned Hermione. Of course he knew about his freckled friend's not-so-little crush on his other friend. It was obvious to literally everyone but Hermione. Harry thought of all the times Ron tried to impress Hermione last year. Studying more and more, trying hard to get good marks. But instead of earning a kiss from Hermione, he earned a kiss from his mum. Harry laughed out loud. Hermione was oblivious.

Speaking of Hermione, that was his second letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? How is your summer? Probably not good with those awful Dursleys. I hope you're doing well. I worry about you. I've missed you and Ron so much! All I did this summer was sit at home reading. It was rather boring actually. I can't wait to see you two! I'm coming to the Burrow on Thursday. See you then and stay out of trouble! _

_ Love, Hermione_

Harry smiled while he put a hand through his raven black hair. 'Stay out of trouble', such a Hermione saying. Harry chuckled.

The next letter was from Hogwarts:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are happy to be having you again for another year of Hogwarts. 5__th__ year will be exciting. After the events from last year, we were not sure how you were to hold up. Though we are still glad you are attending. Also, it might interest you to know, Oliver Wood has graduated, so the position of Quidditch Captain is on the grabs. Have a wonderful rest of summer holidays._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hogwarts Staff_

_Events from last year?_ Harry thought. What events? The Triwizard Tournament? Cedric dying? Voldemort rising? Harry didn't know, nor did he want to be reminded. He tried to overlook last year. Forget what happened. But he couldn't. He still had nightmares.

Harry tried to not let this dampen his mood. After all, Ron and them would be here on Friday! He wouldn't be in this hell hole anymore. Harry immediately smiled at the thought. He put down the 3 letters, and looked for some parchment and a quill. Soon, he began writing:

_Ron_

_I'm really glad to be coming to the Burrow, mate! Living here is a nightmare. Can't wait to see you and Hermione and everyone else. And tell your mum thanks for letting me stay. See you then. -Harry _

The next letter he wrote to was Hermione:

_Hermione-_

_I've missed you too! It's been really dull around here. I hate the Dursleys a lot, but I have been living here for almost 15 years, I can handle them. But don't worry about me, I'm fine. I hope you've had a great summer. I can't wait to see you and Ron at the Burrow! See you Friday. –Harry_

Happy with what he wrote, Harry sealed his letters and gave them to Hedwig.

"Ok, girl. Give this one to Ron, and the other to Hermione, alright?"

Hedwig nodded and took off.


	4. Pick-Up

CHAPTER 3

PICK-UP

"BOY! You're burning the bacon!" Vernon yelled.

It was late Friday morning. Harry was making breakfast for the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was reading the paper, Aunt Petunia was dusting the vases, and Dudley was licking the wrapper off his last candy bar.

"It's called cooking." Harry muttered under his breath. Vernon narrowed his eyes.

"What was that, boy?"

Harry sighed. "Nothing."

Aunt Petunia gave a high pitch "Hmph." Then turned to face Harry. "I should think so. Do anything wrong and you won't be able to go to those dreaded people you call friends. Or charity case." Dudley snickered. Harry fumed.

"How dare you!" He screamed. He wouldn't usually go off like this, but they have no right to call the Weasleys this. "They're not a charity case! They're a loving family who actually cares for me! And if anyones' the witch around here, it you!"

Petunia flushed. Vernon got up. His face twisted with anger. "Don't you talk to her like that, boy! Apologize. NOW."

Harry knew Vernon could be scary when he wanted to be. But he stood his ground. "I don't think so."

Vernon's face grew more and more red. It looked like a giant strawberry. He spoke with a deadly calm voice, "You listen here, boy. If you even _think_ for even one second that you have the right to talk to any of us like that, then you could go pack your stuff and get the hell out of here. Now, apologize. Before I have to kick you out myself."

Harry took a deep breath. He was only here until they get here. _Just a few more hours_. He'd just have to suck it up. So he turned to Petunia and said, "Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry."

Petunia just turned around and started dusting again. Vernon glared at him for a few minutes but went back to the news. And Dudley went back looking in the cabinets for chocolate.

Harry sighed with relief. And went back 'burning' the bacon.

A few hours later, Harry was back in his room, staring at the ceiling. _Where are they?_ He thought. It was already noon. Harry got up and checked Ron's letter. He didn't say a specific time. But he said Friday. Today is Friday, right? He checked his calendar to make sure. _Of course it's Friday you, prat! You're not an idiot! _He was getting desperate.

Finally, tired of waiting, Harry went downstairs and checked the fireplace. Nope. Harry sighed. "Why aren't the here yet?" He whined. He didn't know he was thinking out loud, so 3 Dursleys turned around.

"What are you on about, boy?" Vernon asked. But suddenly smiled smugly. "Oh. You mean those red heads? They aren't here?" _Do you see them anywhere?_ Harry wanted to ask. But kept his mouth shut.

"Well, maybe," Vernon continued, "they realized how pathetic you are and-"

But before he could finish, they was a loud **_CRASH!_**

And out came 3 red heads from the fireplace.

Arthur Weasley came out first wearing orange wizard robes. Then came the twins. In a sing-songy voice Fred sang, "Harry-"

Then George, "Harry-"

And in unison, "Hullo Harry!"

Harry had a big grin on his face, "Finally!" he exclaimed. Then ran to them.

"Hey, mate." Fred clapped him on the back.

"How's it been?" George asked.

"Alright." Harry smiled.

Arthur patted Harry, "That's great, Harry. It's good to see you again. Now, where is your stuff? We should be going, Molly made lunch and-" He stopped abruptly. He walked towards the kitchen, and gasped. "My, Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. "What is this… this marvelous device? It's superb. It's wonderful. It's magnificent! What is this?"

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were too frightened to answer so Harry did. "It's an oven."

"An oven? My, God. That's amazing! Now what are these little buttons?"

While Arthur was marveling the new discovery of the 'oven', Harry turned to Fred and George, who were rolling their eyes. "Oy, dad!"

Then Harry noticed something. "Hey?"

"Yeah?" They said.

"Where's Ron and Hermione? I thought they were coming to."

Once again, the twins rolled their eyes. "What do you think?" Fred said.

Harry was confused.

"Bickering, of course!" said Fred.

George nodded. "It's gotten so bad that mum had to put a silencing charm on them both."

Fred sighed, then smiled smugly. "It's a shame, really."

George, with the identical mischievous face said, "All they have to do is kiss and make up."

Harry chuckled. "So you know about that to, eh?"

"Oh, please," Fred stated, "Anyone with half a brain could figure out our Ickle Ronniekins little love interest!"

George laughed, "You should of seen Ronnie in the beginning of the summer. He'd wake up early to check if Hermione's letter was here." He laughed again. "Hey Fred? Remember the _love_ note?"

Fred laughed.

"What love note?" Harry asked cautiously.

After the laughing died down, they answered, "Well, one beautiful summer day-"

"Ronniekins received a love note from his future Weasley-"

"Which said that she loved him so-"

"How she wishes she could kiss those lovely lips of his-"

"How she dreams of him being her knight and shining armor and-"

Then, in a pretty good imitation of Hermione's voice, Fred and George battered their eyes and said:

"Oh! I love you Ron!"

Harry burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, tears were coming out of his eyes. He wiped them, and said, "Not even Ron is thick enough to buy that!"

"Are you kidding?" Said Fred.

"He was jumping on his bed like a love-sick puppy!" Said George.

"Which was strange because we were pretty sure we spelled Hermione's name wrong too."

Harry couldn't control his laughter. He laughed for what seemed like days. It was hilarious!

"What's so funny?" The harsh voice of his cousin brought him back to reality.

"Nothing." He answered coolly.

Fred pointed a finger at Dudley. "Is this your, uh, cousin, Harry?"

Harry could tell he wanted to use a different word. "Yep."

"Interesting," George said with an accusing smile. "Hey, Fred? Do you have the, uh sweets?"

Fred matched his brother's smile, then took out a normal looking candy bar from his pocket. Harry hid a smirk. He knew where this was going.

Fred handed the sweet to Dudley, who looked suspicious. "What's this?" He asked.

George looked innocent. "What doya mean, mate? It's called candy. You've heard of it before right? Cause it certainly looks like you have." He looked him up and down. It's true, Dudley is a… big boy, to put things nicely. Harry snickered and Dudley glared at them.

"Of course I know what candy is." Dudley scoffed. Then snatched the sweet from Fred. He ripped the wrapper off and stuffed the chocolate in his mouth.

Fred, George, and Harry were watching him intently. "What are you looking at?" Dudley said.

Then Harry saw it. It started to spread on his face. His face, by the way, was turning blue. Then his whole body. Then he started developing… gills. Harry burst out laughing-again. Dudley was turning into a fish! Dudley started panicking. "Help! Help! HELP!"

The twins and Harry were watching in amusement until Petunia and Vernon busted through the kitchen door and saw their son turning into a fish. Not the best day.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" Petunia ran to Dudley. "Duddy! Dudders!" She screeched.

Vernon turned to the 3 boys. "What have you done to my son!" He turned to Harry. "YOU." He said. "When I get done with you-"

Luckily, Vernon didn't have time to finish that threat because Arthur came back to the living room. After a quick scan of the event, (and seeing Dudley/fish) he had panic on his face, but Harry was sure he saw him give a quick smile. "Boys! Wh-What did you do!"

Fred and George just shrugged, trying not to look guilty. But failed.

Mr. Weasley sighed and turned to Vernon. "I'm very sorry-"

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO FIX MY SON!" Vernon yelled.

Arthur gulped and turned to the twins. "Boys…"

Fred spoke up, "Don't worry, sir. It's only temporary."

George nodded, "Yeah, it'll only last about… 5 days? Right, Fred?"

"Right, George." The twins winked at Harry.

"5 DAYS!" Vernon screamed.

"Um…uh," Arthur said, "Harry, get your stuff! We need to be going now."

Harry raced to his room while his uncle yelled, "You're not going ANYWHERE until you fix my son!"

"Sorry, we best be going off, now!" Said Arthur.

"See you later, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley! You have a lovely home."

Arthur stuffed some Floo Powder to each of their hands. "The Burrow!"


	5. At The Burrow

CHAPTER 4

AT THE BURROW

CRACK!

Harry coughed as he arrived in the living room of the Burrow. As he dusted off some of the ash from his shoulders, he looked around the Burrow. It was the same. Harry loved this place. Magic was everywhere. He saw a broom sweeping the floor and dishes putting themselves away. He smiled.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Arthur, Fred, and George came out next. The twins were laughing while Mr. Weasley was glaring at them.

"Boys! How could you do that to him! We just left him as a…a… a fish!" Arthur yelled.

George wiped his eyes, "Aw, c'mon, Dad! It was just a bit of a joke! Wasn't Fred?"

"Definitely!" Fred replied. "A joke. A totally harmless joke!"

"IT WAS NOT HARMLESS!" Arthur roared. "You turned that boy into a fish! When I tell you mother-"

"Tell me what?" As if on cue, Mrs. Weasley came into the living room. "Tell me what, Arthur?"

"Oh, uh…"

"And what is all the yelling about!" snapped Mrs. Weasley. But her eyes shone as she saw Harry. "Harry! Sweetie! So glad you're here! We've missed you! Oh come here, are you hungry?"

Harry smile, he loved Mrs. Weasley like a real mother. "No thank you, Mrs. Weasley. But thanks for letting me stay here."

"Oh, not at all! Not at all, dear!" She smiled warmly then turned to glare at the twins. "Fred, George. I will ask you this only once, what is going on?"

The twins smiled innocently. "Nice to see you again, mother." Said Fred.

She glared at them once more.

"Alright, alright! It was just a tiny, little prank." Confessed George.

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes. "What _kind_ of prank?"

"Well….."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I will deal with you 2 later. Right now I want you to do your chores before lunch."

Surprised by letting it go so easily, Fred and George kissed their mum and happily went to do their chores.

Mrs. Weasley just rolled her eyes.

Harry asked, "Um, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" He was very desperate to see them.

Mrs. Weasley goaned again, "Upstairs, I presume, they've been at it all day."

"Fighting?" Harry guessed.

She nodded. "It's been crazy; they haven't said one nice word to each other."

_Sounds like them, _Harry thought. "Ok, well I'll go upstairs. Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Do you need help with your bags, honey?"

"No thanks, I got it." He said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and then turned to her husband, "Alright, Arthur…"

Harry went up the stairs before things turned ugly.

He could not wait until he saw Ron and Hermione. He missed then so much and he really wanted to tell them about the dream. Maybe they can make sense of it. Harry was running up the stairs so fast he hardly noticed he bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" said a girl's voice.

Harry shakily got up and saw that voice belonged to 14 year old Ginny Weasley.

"That's alright, Ginny. It was my fault."

Ginny jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "Oh! Harry! I-I-I didn't know you were here!" she squeaked. Her face was as red as her hair. Her not so secret crush on the famous Harry Potter still exists.

Harry lightly chuckled. "Well I am!"

"Oh! Ha, ha! I, um, sh-should go, um down, uh, stairs! Uh, great s-seeing you!" Ginny blushed once more and headed downstairs.

"Oooo-kay." Harry said.

Then he heard screaming and yelling coming from Ron's room. He walked to his door and knocked but no one answered, so he let himself in and found a shouting match between his 2 best friends.

"IT'S JUST A _LETTER_, RONALD!" Hermione screamed. Hermione seemed a bit different, her usually bushy hair was now just perfect, soft brown curls, and it looked like she got a tan.

"YOU SAID YOU STOPPED MAILING HIM!" Ron yelled back. Ron looked mostly the same, though he did grew a couple of inches. Right now, his face was screwed in anger.

"I _NEVER _SAID THAT AND ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS WHOM I SEND LETTERS TO!" Hermione roared.

"YEAH, WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A-"

Before Ron could finish, Harry interrupted, "Good to see you too!"

They both turned to Harry. "Harry!" Hermione beamed and ran to hug him. Harry happily accepted and returned the hug.

Ron broke into a relieved smile, "Harry! Hey, mate! Long time no see."

Harry grinned then frowned. "What were you two fighting about _this_ time?" he asked.

Ron and Hermione glared at each other before turning away and muttering, "Nothing."

Harry sighed, "C'mon, tell me."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ron as he kept giving her an angry look.

"Let's talk about something else." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "Like you, Harry! How's your summer been?"

"Well, nothing great, really." answered Harry. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you two about."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry took a deep breath before telling them about his dream from a couple of days ago. He felt relieved letting this all out. He had to tell Ron and Hermione this. They would help him figure it out. After he was done explaining, both Ron and Hermione stood wide eyed. They were both silent until Ron said, "And just when I thought we could have a normal year."

Hermione on the other hand, wore an annoyed expression and said to Ron, "Honestly, Ronald! Could you be any more selfish? We're not talking about _you!_ We're talking about Harry!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me RONALD!"

"That's your name, isn't?" Hermione challenged.

"Yes, but-"

"GUYS!" Harry interrupted. "Focus, please."

"Sorry." They both muttered.

"Alright, so do you have any idea what it means?"

"Well, do you know what that 'Crystal of Light' thing is?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "No clue. Hermione? "

Hermione was thinking hard. "I've definitely heard it before," She said cautiously, "it was some sort of… weapon, I believe. It's about a thousand years old."

"A thousand years!? Who would want that crummy old thing?" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It might be old, but it's very powerful."

"That's probably why Vol- I mean You Know Who wants it." Harry assumed. "He said he wanted to 'finish what he started' and destroy me."

Harry and Ron nodded, but Hermione seemed troubled.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's just… I think You Know Who wants to use the Crystal for more than just to kill Harry." She said.

"What? You don't think I'm important enough for that Crystal?" Harry joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ha, Ha." Harry smiled.

"Ok, so what's the problem, then?" Ron asked.

Hermione just shrugged. "I'm not sure yet, but when we get to Hogwarts, I'll go to the library and figure out exactly what the 'Crystal of Light' is and why he wants it so bad." Hermione concluded. "And until then, stay out of trouble."

"Now, Hermione," Harry said, "You know we can't do _that_."

Not so long after, the trio went downstairs for dinner. The table was rather full: Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the two eldest Weasley sons also came, Bill and Charlie. Mrs. Weasley was serving a delicious meal of chicken, beans and rice, and her famous stew.

"This dinner is great, Mrs. Weasley. " Harry said.

She smiled, flattered by the compliment. "Why, thank you, sweetie. I'm glad _someone_ apprietates this meal." She said, glaring at the rest of the family, who were sulking in their chairs. "Now, Harry, eat up. You've gotten very thin. Have those horrible people been feeding you at all?"

Harry just grinned. He noticed that Ron and Hermione were still glaring daggers at each other. The table wasn't quiet though. Fred and George were talking about some joke shop. Arthur, Charlie and Bill were talking about the Ministry, and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were talking about the new dress they saw at a store. Harry smiled.

After dinner, everyone excused themselves. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were in the living room. Hermione was reading, Harry and Ron were playing chess, (Ron was winning, of course) and Ginny was watching. Soon, Mrs. Weasley asked if Hermione and Ginny could help her with something in the kitchen.

After they left, Harry thought it was the perfect time to ask Ron about the fight.

"So, Ron? What was it that you and Hermione were bickering about?"

Ron, still focused on the game said, rather coldly, "Nothing."

Harry sighed at his stubborn friend. "Come on, Ron, you can tell me."

"Bishop to E2." Ron said, and crushed Harry's piece. "Fine. About an hour before you came, I went to Hermione's room to see if she wanted to go for a swim. Then there was an owl that flew to her window so I walked over and read it and-"

"Wait," Harry said, "You read her personal letter? I can see why she was mad."

Ron rolled his eyes. "You sound like Ginny. Anyway, when I read the letter, guess who it was from? Krum." He said that name with disgust.

"Viktor Krum?" Harry said with surprise. "Haven't heard from that chap in a while."

"Exactly." Ron said.

"What did he say?" Harry knew about Ron's insane jealousy.

Ron sighed, "I don't know, Hermione caught me before I could read it and started to yell at me about privacy or something."

"I don't blame her." Harry said.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered, "This is all bloody little Vicky's fault, anyway. That git."

Harry moaned, "Look, this is crazy. It's a stupid thing to fight about, Ron. Just apologize so-"

"ME? Why should I be the one apologizing?" Ron whined.

"Well, you were the one who read her letter without asking-"

"Well, she was the one who was overreacting!" Ron said, raising his voice.

"Ok! Ok! Just calm down." Harry said.

"Sorry."

"Say that to Hermione." Harry pleaded.

Ron thought, "Alright, fine. I'll be the bigger person."

"That'd be the first," Harry said, then, "Just kidding!" after seeing Ron's glare.

"By the way," Ron added, "Checkmate." He smiled smugly. He was right; all of Harry's pieces were gone.

"Bugger!"


	6. Birthday Pain

CHAPTER 5

BIRTHDAY PAIN

Early in the next morning, Harry woke up groaning in his own pain. His lightning-shaped scar. It was hurting so bad. Harry rubbed it for a while, but the throbbing didn't go away. It was like a massive migraine that wasn't going away.

Harry didn't understand. He thought his scar only hurts if Voldemort is near. He's not here, is he? Harry checked. He was at the Burrow, in Ron's room, (who, by the way, was snoring rather loudly) he was safe. So why is he in this much pain?

Deciding to get his mind on something else, Harry got up and got changed, then went downstairs. No one else would be up since it was only 5 a.m.

Harry went to the kitchen only to find that he was not alone. Arthur Weasley was sitting on the dining table, rubbing his temples, and it seemed that he was reading the news. He looked troubled.

Harry walked over to him, he didn't even noticed Harry was standing in front of him until he said,

"Mr. Weasley? What's wrong?"

Arthur jumped, obviously startled, "Oh! Harry! I'm sorry, you scared me. Uh, what are you doing up this early?"

Harry shrugged, "I couldn't sleep, are you sure you're ok, Mr. Weasley? "

He sighed, "To be honest, I'm not."

Harry gave a confused look, then Mr. Weasley gave the newspaper he was reading to Harry. The headline was: '_HE'S BACK!'_

"Now, I don't want to frighten you, Harry," Arthur said, "But I thought you should know."

Harry read the rest of the article:

_Last night, dozens of homes, restaurants, and stores in Hogsmeade were completely ruined. There were a few fires and weapons lying around. It looked like an angry mob marched through Hogsmeade. Mr. Dawner, one of the workers of 'Zonko's Joke Shop' said to the media, "This is terrible. No one knows what happened. We were all asleep when this… this tragedy struck. Broken windows, stores on fire, trash everywhere. Who would do such a thing?" _

_ At first no one was sure who would do such a thing. Wizards were searching everywhere for clues on leads. And then, they found it. The Dark Mark. You-Know-Who is back._

Harry gasped. "Wh-What? No! NO! He can't be… back." He nearly had a heart attack.

Arthur just sighed and nodded. "I know."

Harry was freaking out. "B-but what is the Ministry going to about?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "I don't know. They just called me in, that's why I woke so early. But, Harry don't worry."

"AND WHY NOT!" It came out a lot harsher than Harry meant it.

Arthur closed his eyes patiently, "Harry, as long as you're here or at Hogwarts, You Know Who will never be able to touch you. You are safe."

Harry took a deep breath. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry."

Mr. Weasley smiled warmly. "Don't be, you have every reason to be scared. But for now, relax. We will keep you safe."

Harry nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

Arthur winked, "No problem, you're like a son to me, Harry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Now, I best be going." Just before he reached the door, he added, "And happy birthday, Harry."

After Mr. Weasley left, Harry's scar was easing the pain just a bit, so he went back to bed.

A few hours later, he moaned and woke up. As he sat up, he found that Ron wasn't in his bed. He was usually the one who didn't wake up till noon. Harry, who was confused, got up, brushed his teeth, took a shower and went downstairs. No one was in the kitchen.

"Quiet! He's coming!" someone whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow but kept walking until he reached the living room.

"SUPRISE!"

The Weasleys' and Hermione popped out.

Harry jumped then smiled.

Mrs. Weasley came through with a big birthday cake with purple and blue frosting with a snitch in the middle. Somehow, Harry's smile grew wider.

"Happy birthday, dear!" she said.

Everyone then sang happy birthday and started to open presents.

"This is from me." Hermione said, holding a rectangular box covered with orange wrapping paper.

Harry smiled, "Let me guess…," he said, "is it a book?" Everyone laughed.

"Open it and you'll find out." Hermione said, grinning.

Harry looked at her questioningly, she just shrugged. What else would Hermione get him?

Harry ripped opened the present and gasped. "No way…"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Harry was still astonished, "An autograph snitch from Luke Warlock." He said dreamily.

Luke Warlock was one of the best Quidditch seekers alive. People say he is a legend and born from the heavens.

Ron and the twins were amazed. "Blimey!"

"H-Hermione? How- how did you get this?" Harry asked, goggle eyed at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. "Viktor gave it to me a couple of months ago, I didn't really know what to do with it, I mean I don't even like Quidditch, so I thought you might like it."

"Like it?" Harry said. "I LOVE it! Thank you so much, Hermione! You're the best!" He got up and hugged Hermione.

"Glad you like it."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "OK, Ron, your turn." She said. "Ron? Ron? RON?"

Ron was still dazed from the autograph snitch to know what was going on. "Uh? Oh right." He said. Ron got up and handed his gift to Harry. "It's a bit renewed, but hope you like it."

Harry opened and saw it was a Quidditch kit. "Thanks, mate! I needed this! My broom looks like someone hammered it!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron smiled. "No problem."

"Ok! Here, open this one, sweetie." Said Mrs. Weasley, handing Harry a neatly wrapped box. "It's from Arthur, Ginny, and me."

He opened the gift, and saw something black and silky. New dress robes. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley! These are wonderful!"

"Oh, don't thank me," she said, "Ginny picked them out, she said it would look dashing on you!"

Ginny deeply blushed while Fred and George snickered. Harry smiled, also a bit embarrassed. "Thank you, Ginny."

Ginny muttered a your welcome, then looked away.

"Ok, ok!" said Fred, "It's our time. Here you go, Harry." He said, handing him a bag.

"Hope it brings you all the joy in the world!" George winked.

Harry had to admit, he was a bit scared. This was Fred and George. He could turn into a horse with 2 heads for all he knows. But at the end, he opened the bag and found all sorts of goods. (pranks) There were farting bombs, 'grow another arm' pills, color changing potions and so much more.

"Wow, guys," Harry said, "You really went all out, didn't you?"

Both Fred and George smiled their mischievous smile. "Well, after we leave Hogwarts next year, someone'll have to carry on the tradition." George winked.

"Might as well start now. After all, our youth is important." Fred said.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. Harry laughed, "Thanks guys."

Harry then started, "Everyone, thank you so much, it means a lot to me that- OW!" Harry groaned. Pain struck him, this time it was worse. His scar was hurting once again. He rubbed his forehead. He remembered what the news said. Voldemort was near. Was he here? Close?

"Are you alright, Harry?" He heard Hermione asked. Everyone gathered around him with worried expressions.

"Uh, yes. My scar was just…"

"Your scar?" she asked, frightened.

"Harry, honey, what's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley questioned.

Harry looked around, he didn't want to worry them more.

"Um, it's nothing."


	7. Train Confrontation

TRAIN CONFRONTATION

CHAPTER 6

Days past until it was finally the end of the summer holidays. The first day of Hogwarts was today. Everyone at the Burrow was rushing to the train station.

Harry and Ron woke up at dawn, so they were running a bit late.

The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were almost sprinting to catch up. It looked very strange to the muggles; it wasn't everyday they saw kids running with carts and owls. (and, of course, Crookshanks)

Finally, they went through the wall, and landed in Platform ¾. The Hogwarts Express was almost leaving. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione rushed over there.

"ALL ABOARD!" yelled a deep voice.

Harry recognized that voice, "Hagrid!" He was still as hairy as ever.

"HARRY!" Hagrid bellowed, "I've miss ya! Yer too, Ron, Hermione!"

Hermione gave Hagrid a hug. "I missed you, Hagrid!"

"Missed yer too, Hermione!" he said, "But the trains' bout to leave. Get on, get on!"

"Bye, sweeties!" Mrs. Weasley called out. "Be good! And stay out of trouble! I'm talking to you, Fred! George!"

They all waved, and got on.

The trio rushed onto the train. The train was very packed so it took a while to find any seats. Finally they found an empty compartment, and put their luggage on the shelves. Hermione was having trouble with it, so Ron stepped up.

"Need help with that?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, please."

Ron blushed. Harry laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing." Harry hid a smirk. Ron gave him a glare then put Hermione's stuff up. The trio sat down.

Suddenly, Harry felt pain in his forehead. Even more bad than the last time. He felt like he was going to pass out, instead, he fell.

"Harry!"

"What was that?" Ron asked, helping Harry up.

Harry, still rubbing his forehead, said, "N-nothing." He lied.

"Was it your scar?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Harry…" she said, threateningly.

"Maybe."

"HARRY!"

"Ok, ok! Fine, yes, it is. So what? " he said.

"So? This isn't good, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Calm down, Hermione!" Harry said. "Look, I just have a headache, alright?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Harry?" Ron said, a bit nervously. "If your scar hurts, um, doesn't that mean that You Know Who is close?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry." Hermione pleaded. "You can tell us. Please, we can help." Ron nodded.

"Fine," Harry took a deep breath. "It started ever since I had that dream about _him_. I mean, I always think he gonna come up behind me or something. I don't know. But it's been happening a lot more frequently. And to be honest, I have absolute no idea if he's near or not. In the dream, he said he's coming after me, but, I just don't know when or where."

Hermione and Ron nodded. "But didn't you say that he needed that-that Crystal of Light thing first?" Ron asked.

"Right," Hermione agreed. "He needs to get that before he 'comes after you'?"

"Exactly," Harry said, "So, what if he already found it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I don't think he did yet."

"How can you be so sure?" Ron asked.

"Well, like I said before, You Know Who wants the Crystal for something more than just to destroy Harry." Hermione said wisely.

"Ok, well if that is the case, then what else does he want to do?" Harry wondered.

Hermione sighed, "I really don't know, Harry. He's a Dark Lord, he's evil. Who knows what goes on in his mind? But don't worry, right when we get off to Hogwarts, I'll go to the library straight away and find out what exactly _is_ the Crystal of Light."

Harry smiled with relief, "Thank you so much, Hermione. What would I do without you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well you would probably be dead about now." They laughed.

"Alright, alright," Ron said. "Enough of this talk. Harry? Did you hear their looking for a new Quidditch Captain?"

"Oh, right! Oliver Wood graduated last year." Harry said, remembering the letter he received.

"Right! So why don't-" Ron got interrupted by a knock on their compartment window.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were standing outside.

"Hey, mate!" said Dean.

Ron smiled, "Hey!"

"How's your summer been?" Seamus asked.

"Pretty good." Harry answered. They were talking about their summer for a while.

"Sorry, we've got to run, Neville's waiting for us." Dean said.

Just before they left, Seamus said, "Uh, hi Hermione."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading while the boys were talking. She was surprised since she never really talked to Seamus much.

"Hi, Seamus." She said.

Seamus blushed for some reason, but Dean just rolled his eyes. "C'mon, let go," and dragged him away.

When the two left, the trio was left even more confused.

"Oooo-kay," Ron said, "that was strange. But, anyway, Quidditch Captain!"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"You should go out for Captain!" Ron said.

"Captain?"

"That's a great idea!" Hermione seconded.

"But, why me?" Harry said.

"Oh, c'mon, mate!" Ron said, "You're the best on the team!"

"Well I guess…."

"Well, look who it is," sneered a voice the 3 knew oh-so well. Draco Malfoy. 2 of his goons were there too. "Scarhead, Weasel, and the Mudblood."

Ron stood up, "Back off, Malfoy," he snapped. "We don't want to you here, get out. Now."

"Aww! Isn't that cute?" he mocked, "The Weasel standing up for his little _mudblood_ girlfriend." Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

At this, Harry stood up and took his wand out, so did Ron.

"_Don't_ call her that," Harry said in a dangerous voice, "get out right now, Death Eater's boy."

Draco steamed and pointed his wand at Harry, "You don't know anything! Call me that one more time and you'll get it."

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione hissed, "Sit down this instant!"

Draco smirked, "Listen to your Mudblood, Potter."

That was the last straw. Ron and Harry lunged, but Hermione held them back. "You 2 are acting like children! Sit down NOW!"

They obeyed, still pointing their wands.

Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Get out, Malfoy. Now."

Draco smirked, once again, and said, "I don't think so, Granger."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "If you don't get out right now, I swear I will get my wand, find a curse that is so horrid, that a person in hell would find terrifying, and I will hex you so bad that it will crush every single damn bone in your body. " She said, in very dangerous tone.

For a long moment, Draco was scared, terrified even. But Hermione looked him straight in the eye.

He gulped, then said, "We're almost there, anyway. Let's go, Crabbe, Goyle." And with that, they walked away.

Harry and Ron just sat there, stunned. They _never _heard Hermione curse. It was Hermione! And she just scared off Draco Malfoy.

"Wow," Harry said, both impressed and frightened for his life at the same time, "you're _really_ scary when you want to be, Hermione."

Ron just nodded, then smiled, "That was brilliant, Hermione!"

"Way cool!" Harry agreed.

Hermione smiled sweetly and sat down, returning to _Hogwarts: A History_.


	8. Back to Hogwarts

BACK TO HOGWARTS

CHAPTER 7

After a long train ride, Hermione, Ron, and Harry got off the train and walked toward the castle. Hermione and Ron were bickering (obviously) and Harry tried to block out their fight.

Suddenly, Harry saw something in the trees. The Forbidden Forest. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or he really did see something. It was a dark, hooded figure. It was only a bit of it, but it was something.

Just then, sudden pain struck Harry yet a again. It was terrible. Each time it gets worse and worse.

"Ahhh!" he wailed in agony. He forced his hand on his forehead. Hermione and Ron stopped fighting and stared at Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched.

"What happened, mate?" Ron asked.

"Uh, it-it was-" Harry stuttered.

"Your scar?" Hermione finished, her face full of concern.

The pain was so unbearable, all Harry could do was nod, then he fell on the ground.

"Oh, god, Harry! Let's take you to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said.

"No, no. I'm fine, I-" Harry started.

"I'm with Hermione with this, mate." Ron said. "You should go."

"I'm FINE!" Harry insisted.

"No you're not Harry! If you don't want go to the Hospital Wing then at least tell Dumbledore!" Hermione pleaded.

Harry stood up. "Dumbledore? What am I suppose to say? 'Sorry to bother you, sir. But I just want to tell you that my scar hurts, can you fix it?'" Harry said, annoyed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, but maybe he could tell you what it means."

"What it means? It means that maybe I'm getting a migraine with you 2 bickering so much!" Harry said, a bit cranky.

"Don't you _dare_ to try to blame this on us." Hermione snapped.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "We're just trying to help you, so calm down."

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's been hard for me. And the pain gets worse every time. Let's just go in the castle. It's almost supper. " He didn't want to tell them about the figure he saw in the forest. Somehow, he knew it would worry them more.

Hermione sighed, "Fine, but Harry, please promise me that you will see and tell Dumbledore about your scar. I've been noticing you flinch a lot lately, its not good if your scar hurts all the time."

Harry exhaled, "I promise I will go see him. Right after dinner."

Hermione grinned, "Good."

Ron just stood there, annoyed, "Great, can we go to supper now? I'm starving!"

Xxxxxx

Afterwards, the trio went to go settle in their dorms. Everything in Hogwarts was mostly the same. All the professors, the common room, classes, students. It was home to Harry. He loved it.

An hour later, all the students went to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all sat together. Ron was complaining how hungry he was.

The Hall suddenly got quiet. Professor Albus Dumbledore entered the room. As he arrived, you could feel his essence. His power, his intelligence, his being.

The chamber was silent until Dumbledore put on a bright smile and spoke, "Hello, all. I am glad to have every one of you back. This year, I think, will be exciting. Especially for the 1st years, since this is your first time at Hogwarts. But, enough of this, let us get to the Sorting Hat."

"Why, thank you, sir Dumbledore," the hat said, "Now, kiddies, it is time to sort you. But first," the hat took a dramatic pause, "I shall sing you all this very special song. After all, that is what I get paid for." Sorting Hat began to sing:

_Oh, how I love to cover warts,_

_But not as much as I love Hogwarts!_

_There is a place and a time_

_For rhythm and rhyme._

_Years have passed,_

_And you all grew so fast._

_This is my job,_

_Oh, how I do it so well!_

_Everybody has wands,_

_With that and bonds._

_So let us begin,_

_This fabulous year!_

_Everyone cheer!_

And everyone did cheer. As soon as the applauding died down, the sorting hat was doing its' job, and sorting the first years:

"Cynthia Abdola!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jeremy Cantina!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Robert Marrow!"

"Slytherin!"

"Tina Emory!"

"Gryffindor!"

As soon as the sorting was done, Dumbledore got up again, "All of you, I am excited for this year. I have a feeling this year will be magnificent. Now, thank you for being so patient, please, enjoy the feast!"

"Finally!" Ron blurted out. It was still quiet in the hall, and everyone laughed. Even Dumbledore chuckled.

Ron started to dig in so fast, Harry was sure he'll choke himself. While Harry was eating, he noticed Hermione was still staring at him intently, worriedly.

"Hermione? Stop worrying." Harry said carefully.

"I can't, Harry. I know this is something bad. Until you go talk to Dumbledore, I won't stop worrying. Neither of us will. Right Ron? Ron? RON!" Hermione almost yelled, Ron was still focusing on stuffing himself.

"Hmpgterhgfs sehfkscakfef!" He said. (There was a rather lot of food in his mouth.)

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Pig." She muttered.

Ron swallowed and said, "I mean right, Harry. We won't leave your side."

Harry smiled, he was very grateful to have friend like Hermione and Ron.

"Thanks."

Rest of supper went quite smoothly. While Hermione and Ron were arguing about Ron's eating habits, Harry was listening to Dean and Seamus.

"Can you stop drooling?" Dean asked, annoyed. "Seamus? SEAMUS!"

"Uh? What? Um…" Seamus fell out of his daze.

"Honestly, mate," Dean said, shaking his head, "You need help."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Sure, and you weren't like this when Parvati was around. When she was tutoring you, she had to teach you a 'dry up' spell because you were drooling all over your book."

"That was different!" Dean defended.

"No it isn't! Just because I like-"

"Um, mates?" Harry interrupted.

Both boys turned to Harry.

"What are you talking about?"

"Um… uhh," Dean stammered.

"Nothing!" Seamus said

But Harry was sure he saw Seamus glancing at Hermione.

_This is going to be an interesting year._


	9. Dumbledore's Answers

CHAPTER 8

DUMBLEDORE'S ANSWERS

After supper, the trio went back to the Common Room, looking at their new schedules for the year.

"No!" Ron exclaimed, "We have Potions with Snape! _Again_!"

Harry groaned, "Blimey, Snape? 5 years in a row? You've got to be kidding me!"

Hermione watched both amused and annoyed, "Oh, please, you two. Potions is not that difficult. If you apply yourself a bit harder- "

"Snape will still hate us!" Ron interrupted. Harry nodded.

"It's true Hermione!" Harry said, "No matter how much we 'apply ourselves' Snape will despise us forever." Hermione rolled her eyes. Just then, Fred and George Weasley came through the doors.

"Hello, children." George said.

"How do you do?" Fred asked.

Ron rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"It's our Common Room too, little Ronniekins." George said.

As they sat down, Fred mused, "Oh, Hermione, hi." Fred looked towards Ron's way and smiled mischievously. Ron tensed. "So Hermione," Fred continued, "How are you? How is Ron?"

"_Ron_?" Hermione asked.

"Yes_, Ron_," George chimed in, ignoring his younger sibling's reaction. "How is he?"

"Well, you should know, you're his brother." Hermione stated.

"True, true. But, you think he's a fine fellow, right? A likeable chap, a loveable chap, a _kissable_ chap?" Fred asked.

Hermione blinked, "Uhh…"

"ALRIGHT!" Ron turned bright red (almost as red as his hair), he glared at the twins. "Let's talk about something _else_."

"Touchy," George said, and Fred nodded. "Fine, fine, we'll change the subject."

Hermione, still confused, said, "Ok then, well, did you hear we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Another one?" Ron questioned, "I don't get it, we get a new professor every year, don't they get the job is jinxed? What kind of freak is our professor this year?"

"Actually," Fred said, "He isn't a weirdo. He's pretty… normal."

"Really?" Harry said, "You saw him?"

George nodded, "We saw him walking in the halls, he seemed kind of cool, really."

"Cool?"

"Yeah, a decent fellow. Not a lunatic at all." Fred said.

The next hour, the twins headed out.

At 10, Harry yawned, "Well, I think I'll be going to bed now, goodnight." Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password, "Farthywontons."

But before Harry could go to his dorm, Hermione called, "Not so fast, Harry."

Harry turned around, "What?"

"You promised you'd visit Dumbledore after dinner, remember?"

"Oh, come on, Hermione! It's late! I bet Dumbledore's even tired-"

"Harry," Hermione warned, "you promised."

Harry sighed, "Look, Hermione, even if I _do_ go talk to Dumbledore, what is he gonna say? 'I'm very sorry your scar hurts, do want me to kiss it better?'"

"Please, Harry. You never know, he might have some answers." She pleaded.

"I think Hermione might have a point there, mate." Ron said. "He might know something."

Harry thought they may be right. The only reason he didn't want to see Dumbledore is because he didn't want to know what it means. He didn't want to be more frightened than he already was. But, maybe finding answers is better than just sitting doing nothing.

"Fine," he sighed, "I'll go talk to him, you're right, he will know something."

"Good, we'll go with you." Hermione said.

"What? I can go by myself."

"How do we know if you're really going to go talk to him? "

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You don't trust me?"

"Nope." Hermione said, not hesitating.

Harry sighed, knowing Hermione, he knew how stubborn and persistent she was. There was no use fighting with her.

"Fine, you two can come."

"Great, let's go." Ron said.

Xxxxx

Hallways in the night at Hogwarts were very dark and mysterious. There wasn't a sound except the paintings arguing with each other.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were making their way up to Dumbledore's office, Harry stopped abruptly, leaving the other two to stumble.

"What is it _now_, Harry?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, come on, mate. Let's _go_." Ron said.

Harry gulped, "Wh-what if Dumbledore's asleep or-"

"Harry," Hermione spoke, "what's the _real_ reason you don't want to go see him?"

"What doya mean?" Harry said, not making eye contact.

She sighed, "Please, you've been avoiding this all day."

"That's true," Ron perked in, "What the worst that could happen?"

Harry didn't want to tell them the real truth, but, they were his best friends, they would understand, "Alright, the real reason is… that I don't want to know the truth, it's only going to scare me more, so what the point?"

The both of them stayed quiet.

Harry took a deep breath, "Look, I've been thinking about this a lot. And I think that Hermione may be right about Voldemort wanting this Crystal for something more. And I think he's near." He added with a whispered.

It was a while before the silence was broken by Hermione, "Well, that would explain the scar then, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. But I don't know where he is or what he's doing. And that dream I had a few weeks ago, that was the only dream I had since then. I've been trying to… connect with him, but it's not working. But my scar hurts more and more every day."

Again, it was silent.

"Let's just… go talk to Dumbledore, okay? He will know something." Ron said, still shook up.

They all agreed and headed up to the Headmaster's office.

Xxxxx

Harry took a deep break before knocking on Dumbledore's door, but he froze, yet a again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh, man up, Harry, would you? Get on with it."

Harry knocked on the door. It took a few seconds, but they finally heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened and there, stood an elderly man with a white beard and friendly eyes. Albus Dumbledore in the flesh. He was wearing what looked like wizarding pajamas. It was very similar to his usually worn robes, except the pajamas were sky blue and silky.

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, hello, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. So nice to see you, again. Though it is rather late. To what do I owe this pleasure to? " But after seeing the worried faces of the 3 friends, Dumbledore said, "Why don't you come in?"

They nodded. Harry had only been in the Headmaster's office once or twice before, but every time, he finds something new and unusual. This room was very large. There were many pictures and art pieces hung on the wall. So many magical items everywhere. He saw a crystal ball, potions, and spell books. And for some reason, the office smelled like pumpkin pie.

"Please, have a seat." Dumbledore said, gesturing to the few chairs by the fireplace. The trio obeyed and sat down.

"Would you like a sugar cube?" He offered.

"Uh, no thank you, Professor." Harry declined.

"Alright, well more for me!" Dumbledore hummed while popping a sugar cube in his mouth.

"Um, ok."

"Now," Dumbledore said, getting serious, "I suppose you 3 didn't come here to humor me. What is the problem?"

"Uhh…" Harry stuttered, but Hermione kicked him in the shins. Hard. Harry squealed, but continued, "Well, sir, my scar has been… hurting a lot frequently lately and I don't exactly know why. "

"Exactly?" Dumbledore question. Harry nodded.

Dumbledore stroked his long, snowy beard. Thinking hard. "Well, Harry, I'm not really sure what to tell you. When has this started?"

"Middle of the summer holidays." Harry answered.

"Hmmm," Dumbledore said, "Have you been having any _dreams_, Harry?"

Harry gulped. He looked at Ron and Hermione for support. They were pushing Harry to tell him. "Well, actually, I did have one, sir." He said.

"And what was it about?"

Harry took a deep breath and spilled everything out. Every detail of that dream. Every word.

"… And then he said something about getting a, a Crystal of Light or like that."

Dumbledore suddenly jerked up, his eyes quickly alerted. "Crystal of Light?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "What is it, Professor? Obviously Vol- You Know Who wants it. What is it?"

It was Dumbledore's turn to look away, muttering, "It's a dangerous thing, Harry, a dangerous, powerful weapon."

"Sir?" Hermione said, "We _know_ it's something dangerous and powerful, we just don't know what is the purpose."

"Sometimes not knowing is a weapon itself," Dumbledore smiled, "But, of course in your case Miss Granger, it's not an option." Hermione blushed.

"Sir?" Harry tried, "What is it? Please." He knew Dumbledore knows something, he had to.

"I-I really don't think this information is for you to here, Harry." He looked down.

This was it for Harry. He stood up and said, "Dumbledore, PLEASE! I have every right to know! It was _my _dream, _my_ scar, _my_ battle with Voldemort. You have to tell me."

Dumbledore knew Harry, he knew he was going to find out one way or another. But, he was right, he deserved to know.

At last, Dumbledore sighed, defeated, "Alright, Harry. You do have the right to know. I'm sorry."

Harry sat down, calmer than before.

"Ok," Dumbledore continued, "The Crystal of Light is the most powerful and significant weapon in, literally, the whole universe. The smartest and the most cleverest wizards have used the Crystal in the past. It hasn't been found in a long time. It could do so much more than any of you could imagine. "

He paused, "And you are right, Harry, Voldemort does want it. Desperately. "

Harry took a risk and asked, "But for what, sir?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Harry, honestly, I don't know. It is the most powerful magical item. You have to understand that Voldemort could use the Crystal for anything and anywhere."

"So, if he finds it…" Harry started.

The Headmaster slowly nodded, "He could do the unthinkable."

It was quiet for what seemed like minutes. The 3 were soaking up what they just learned.

Finally, Dumbledore said, "Well, I think that's enough for one night, don't you think?"

Just before Dumbledore got up, Harry said, "Wait! Professor! One more thing. In my dream, Voldemort said that he thinks I know where the Crystal of Light is. Why? "

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "I was hoping you would ask that."

"Huh?"

His eyes twinkled, "The Crystal of Light hasn't been found or used in decades. Do you know who had it last, Harry?"

"No idea." Harry said.

"The last wizard to use the Crystal was your father, Harry."

He gasped, "M-my father?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, James had to use the Crystal to… destroy something."

"What?"

"Oh, Harry, that's another story for another time." He said, getting up. "Now, if that's all-"

"Actually, sir. There's one more thing." Hermione jumped in.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Well, you still haven't answered why Harry's scar hurts so badly, sir."

"Oh, right, yes." Dumbledore began, "Well, if Mr. Potter's scar hurts, it is probably because of the dream he had. Voldemort connected with him and that scar is the source of the connection."

"Um, actually, sir," Harry said, shakily, "I did see something today, I'm not sure what it was, but as soon as I saw the figure my scar pained." He confessed.

Hermione gasped, "Figure?"

"You didn't tell us anything about a figure, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, I know. I just didn't want to worry you guys." Harry said.

"Worry us?" Hermione repeated, flabbergasted, "Harry, how could you leave that out!"

"Well, I-"

But Dumbledore interrupted, "What was the figure, Harry?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"What did he look like, Harry?"

"I-I don't know, really," Harry said, "It was a hooded figure behind the bushes. One minute he was there and the next he was gone. I honestly don't know if I was imagining things or not."

Dumbledore sighed, "Ok, well don't worry yet, alright? There is no way _anyone_ could get in Hogwarts uninvited. Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. But, Harry, for now, for your own safety, I need you to stay under the radar and never go anywhere alone. I have a bad feeling, but I'm not sure if I should trust it."

Harry nodded, "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "It is no problem. Now, you 3 should go back to your dorm. It's getting very late. Run along."

Hermione and Ron obeyed, and headed out the door. Harry was about to follow when Dumbledore tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Harry, I have to tell you this before you do anything rash: don't worry. I don't want you to overreact or stress yourself." He said, wisely.

Harry so wanted to tell the Headmaster, 'yes, of course' but he couldn't. "I can't promise that, sir."

Dumbledore just smiled, which surprised Harry, "You remind me so much of your father, Harry. It's unbelievable."

Harry just stood there, unsure of what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to, he kept going.

"You both have the same fierce determination. Your both are so stubbornly persistent. You both have so much perseverance, never giving up. He would so proud of you."

When Harry final found his voice, he said, "Stubborn?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Yes, Harry. Now like I said, you should be going to sleep. It's rather late. Goodnight."


	10. Library Findings

CHAPTER 9

LIBRARY FINDINGS

As Harry was walking to catch up to Ron and Hermione, he couldn't help but wonder what his father had use the Crystal for. How hadn't he known that? Then again, he didn't really know a lot of anything. He just couldn't believe it. Why would Voldemort think Harry has the Crystal of Light just because his dad had use it? What did he use it for? There was still so much he needed to find out, still so much he did not understand.

Harry was in such deep thought, he hadn't notice Ron was yelling for Hermione.

"Hermione! Would you wait up!" He yelled.

"What is it, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! She just started to power walk all of a sudden." Ron defended.

Harry, confused, also yelled for Hermione, "Hermione! Where are you going?"

They started to almost run to catch up with Hermione, who looked like she was thinking.

"Where do you think I'm going?" She said finally.

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Harry said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "The library, Harry. The library."

"The library?" Ron exclaimed. "Did you forget to do your homework? Honestly Hermione, it's the first day!"

"Look," Hermione said, finally stopping to face the boys, "I have a feeling that Dumbledore is not telling us something."

"You think he's hiding something from us?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Didn't you notice how he wouldn't give us complete details?" She said.

Harry thought about that. She was right. Dumbledore didn't explain everything to him. He would only give the basics. "You're right."

"Ok, so I'm going to go to the library to find out more about this Crystal." Hermione said.

"Hermione! It's almost midnight! Can't we do it tomorrow?" Ron wined.

"No! I won't be able to sleep until!" she said.

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "Hermione you're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?"

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione waved away. "Now, let's go!"

Xxxxx

Harry still didn't know how Hermione dragged him and Ron to the library at midnight.

Surprisingly, it wasn't a problem getting in. No teachers were on duty that night. Probably because they wouldn't think anyone would break into the library the first day of Hogwarts. Except them.

The Hogwarts's library was humungous. Hundreds of shelves, tens of thousands of books. It was truly amazing.

They were searching for the right books for about 20 minutes when, "Over here!" Hermione called. Ron and Harry hurried over to where she was. She was holding a rather dusty old book. It had a brown leather cover, and it was very large. It was at least 3,000 pages.

"This is it." Hermione said, holding out the book.

"_The Crystal of Light and its Glories,_" Ron read the cover aloud. "That was quick!"

Hermione smiled, "This is great. This has everything we need to know about the Crystal."

Harry sighed with relief, "Awesome, Hermione, thanks."

She shrugged, "Ok, let's start reading."

"Blimey," Ron said, "That's a lot of pages, think you could read that much?"

"Well… no," Hermione confessed, "But we don't need to read it _all_, just what we need to know." She carried the book to one of the tables. Harry honestly doesn't know how Hermione does it, that book must weigh a ton. Sometimes it seems like she has more muscle than Harry or Ron.

"Ok," Hermione said, turning pages of the book, "Let's read." She sat down; Harry and Ron sighed and sat sown on either side of her.

It took forever to read each page because there were thousands of words and they were handwritten so small, you had to squint to read them.

After a few minutes of reading, Harry didn't really learn anything new, just the history of the Crystal; where it was found, who made it, etc. Nothing really Harry needed. He about to tell Hermione that this was useless, when he saw Ron staring at her. Seriously staring at her. Harry already knew Ron fancied Hermione, but, was it possible that he _loved_ her? Hermione, obviously didn't notice him. Clueless.

Ron found Harry looking at him and quickly turned away, blushing.

Another half-hour had passed, and still, nothing.

Finally, Hermione gave in. She slammed the book, "That's it!" She exclaimed, "I can't find anything!"

"That's alright, Hermione. Really, it's ok." Harry soothed.

"I just don't get it! All that's in here is what the bloody Crystal is! What about everything else!? " Hermione said, frustrated.

"It's fine, really-" he started.

"Hey, guys? Look at this." Ron said, glancing at the book.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Read this." Ron said, pointing at the page he was on.

Hermione looked at him questioningly, but started to read out loud: "_Everybody knows that the Crystal of Light is the most powerful magical weapon on the face of the earth. What people don't know is what the Crystal is capable of doing. The Crystal was made by the wizard: Thomas Fregley. He created this is the late reason he made it is still unknown. But in modern day, we now know what the Crystal is can do. The Crystal can do 3 main things: 1: Brainwash everybody anywhere. 2: Freeze time. And 3: Kill anyone. Only a few wizards have had a chance to use the Crystal of Light. But most, try to stay away._"

"Wow." Harry said, shocked.

Hermione nodded, a loss for words. (for once)

"Tell me about it." Ron said, "When Dumbledore said it can do the unthinkable, he really meant it."

"Well, that is a good reason why You-Know-Who wants it, eh?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, brainwash, freeze time, and kill. Sounds about right." Harry said.

"You were brilliant for finding that, Ron." Hermione said.

"Well that's the first compliment you've given me." Ron muttered.

"What are you talking about? I've complimented you loads of times!"

"Yeah, right! You always think I'm the stupid one, don't you?"

"I most certainly have never call you stupid!"

"But I bet you think it!"

"Of course I don't, Ronald"

"Stop calling me Ronald!"

"GUYS!" Harry yelled, then remembered he was at a library at night and lowered his voice. "What is wrong with you two? Could you stop fighting for 1 minute and focus?" He hissed.

"Sorry." They both muttered.

Harry sighed, "Look, I think that's enough information for tonight. We'll come back again for this book, alright?"

They both nodded.

"Great, now let's get some sleep."


	11. Classes Begin

CHAPTER 10

CLASSES BEGIN

Harry woke up the next morning forgetting why he was so stressed. Then he remembered last night.

"Ugh!" He groaned and covered himself with his blankets. He just couldn't handle this anymore.

But today was a new day. It was also the start of his new classes of 5th year. Maybe the drama and pressure of school will help Harry forget about his own problems.

When Harry finally forced himself up, he found that his other bunkmates: Dean, Seamus, and Neville, have already gotten ready. Ron was still sound asleep. Well, actually not 'sound', he was snoring a bit loud.

Harry sighed and got dressed. He made sure he had all his books and parchment. Hermione would kill him if he came unprepared.

After he got his robes on, Harry attempted to wake up Ron. It didn't work. He shook him, yelled in his ear. Nothing. All he got form him was, "5 more minutes, Mum."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not your Mum! Get your lazy arse up!"

Finally, after what seemed like a very long time, Ron stirred. He rubbed his eyes, "Bloody hell, what time is it?"

"Almost 7:30." Harry replied.

"What! How come you didn't wake me up?"

Harry chose not to answer that. "Just get ready, would you? We have to meet Hermione downstairs for breakfast."

That got him running.

Once Ron got dressed, the 2 boys headed downstairs. They saw Hermione talking to Lavender and Parvati. Hermione looked very annoyed, although the 2 girls were very good friends with her, she could not stand them and their girly lip gloss and gossip talk.

When Hermione saw Ron and Harry, she sighed with relief and said, "Sorry got to go!" and rushed to her best friends.

"Morning, boys." She said.

They smiled, "Hey, Hermione." Said Ron.

"Ready for breakfast?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and they headed toward the Great Hall.

As they were walking, Harry asked, "Hey Hermione? What were Lavender and Parvati talking about?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure, they heard something about a Ball, I think."

"A Ball? Like the Yule Ball we had?"

"Yep."

"Oh, great." Ron said, "That went well last year."

"It's probably not even true," Hermione assured, "You know them and their rumors."

"I hope you're right."

Xxxxx

When the trio entered the Great Hall, they immediately sat down.

They Hall was very noisy until Dumbledore stood.

He smiled, "Hello students. Welcome to our first day of our new year. Your classes will also begin today. I hope you will have a productive year. Thank you."

As soon as Dumbledore stepped down, the Hall was no longer silent.

Harry picked up some toast and started to eat. He tried very hard not to think about anything with Voldemort. He remembered what Dumbledore said about no one getting into Hogwarts uninvited.

But… what if someone did invite him? Or there was a spy or-

_STOP! _

Harry yelled in his head. He had to force himself not to think about that. There's no point for worrying himself.

He shook away the thought and turned to Ron and Hermione who were sitting to the left of him. But, of course, they were bickering about something. Harry wasn't surprised when he saw that no other students were paying attention to them. Everyone was so use to the arguing, they never even asked.

So instead, he turned to his right, where Dean and Seamus were sitting. They were talking about Quidditch and Harry decided to join in.

Xxxxx

After breakfast, Harry and Ron went to their first class: Divination.

"Great," Ron said as they were taking their seats, "Professor Looney again."

Harry sighed, "I know. Why didn't we just drop the class like Hermione?"

Before Ron could answer, Professor Trelawney walked in. She was wearing a very old, ripped tan coat and her hair look like it's been eaten by a Hippogriff.

"Hello, children," Trelawney said, with her ghostly voice, "I am glad you are here for 5th year Divination."

The rest of class was quite a blur. Trelawney was talking about the usual; palm reading, fortune potions, Harry's death. Nothing different.

Finally, after the period was over, Ron and Harry ran out the room.

"Blimey," Harry said.

"Tell me about it," said Ron, "She really does not have a life."

Harry nodded and the boys went to meet Hermione for their next class.

Xxxxx

The hours passed for the trio until, at last, it was their final class: Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats.

"I wonder who the new Professor is." Hermione said. They boys shrugged.

"Professor Bickins, I think." Dean answered; he and Seamus were sitting a row in front of them.

"Bickins?" Ron asked. "Weird name."

Dean shrugged, "I saw him walking the halls, he looked alright."

Just as Dean said that, Professor Bickins came through the doors. He looked like decent fellow. He was wearing a green shirt and cargo pants; not exactly wizarding clothes. He looked like he was in his late 30s, there was some gray in his hair. He also had very friendly blue eyes. If Harry didn't know any better, he would thought Bickins were a muggle.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he apologized as he was rushing to his desk, "I had to pull a student out of… well never mind that. I am Professor Bickins the new D.A.D.A teacher. Now, I understand the previous wizards who have taught this course had been fired or whatever, but I am here now and I will teach you young kids the best I will."

Professor Bickins smiled and Harry thought this was an ok teacher.

"Now," Bickins continued, "Onto the lesson. The Dark Arts is very dangerous magic, forbidden- "

Draco Malfoy, from the top row, sneered.

Bickins peered up and raised his eyebrows, "What is the problem Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco scoffed, "This is stupid."

"What is?"

"This class. There is no way to beat Dark Arts so what's the point of reading about it, eh?"

Harry was waiting for Professor to blow off on Malfoy, but instead, he just smiled. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is not something you read about, Mr. Malfoy, it is something you do." He paused then looked at Draco, "And also Mr. Malfoy, I don't like smart alecks, so unless you want to keep up with this attitude and lose points for Syltherin, I suggest you keep your mouth to a minimum."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

Harry grinned and turned to Ron, who whispered, "I love him!"

"Anyway," Bickins continued, "Back to the Dark Arts…"

Xxxxx

"He is the coolest teacher ever!" Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione were exiting the D.A.D.A classroom.

Hermione nodded, "I have to admit, he is very interesting."

"Interesting?" Ron said, "He's amazing!"

"Calm down there, Ron," Harry joked, "I think he is married."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean! The way he turned on Malfoy?"

"That was pretty awesome."

The next few hours the trio hung out in Common Room until it was time for supper. They headed toward the Great Hall.

As they sat down, Ron said, "I'm starving."

"No surprise there." Hermione muttered.

Ron glared at her and Harry laughed. He just realized he went almost a whole day without thinking about… everything else. _This is good_, Harry thought, _no need stressing myself, right?_

Just as Harry was about to grab a sandwich, Dumbledore stood up and the Hall grew quiet.

With twinkling eyes, Dumbledore smiled and said, "Hello, students. I hope your first day went well. I'm sorry about the interruption but I would like to announce something. Because of the success of last year's Yule Ball, Hogwarts is proudly presenting a Winter Ball."

He paused because girls were screaming and 'yaying' very loud, while the boys were slouched in their seats, waiting to dig in.

After it all died down, the Headmaster continued, "I know it is only September and the Ball is in December, but we would just like to prepare all of you. Also, all years are required to come. More details will be available in the next few weeks. Thank you."

Through the whole dinner, all Harry heard about left and right was the Ball.

"Oh my god! What am I going to wear?"

"I still have to get my dress robes!"

"Who am I going to ask?"

Harry couldn't take it. None of the boys could really. They were just sulking in their chairs, eating, while the girls were going crazy.

"Harry? Could you pass the salt?" Hermione asked.

He nodded. _Thank Merlin Hermione isn't one of those screaming girls_, Harry thought.

"So, mate," Ron said, "You thinking about asking someone to that Ball?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. How about you? You gonna ask-" He jerked his to Hermione, who was talking to Ginny.

Ron flushed and said, "Um, could you pass the, uh, spaghetti?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, mate! You can do it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do."

"Harry, can you just pass the spaghetti?"

Harry sighed.


	12. NOTE

HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING THIS STORY LATELY. IVE BEEN SUPER BUSY! IM WORKING ON A PERCY JACKSON STORY, SO YOU CAN READ THAT. ONCE AGAIN, IM SORRY. BUT ILL BE BACK. FOLLOW ME.

~LUV2WRITE12234~


End file.
